


Blue Bird, Winter Sky

by ArcherUmi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Chihaya's flight from Taipei got in late.





	Blue Bird, Winter Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick fic I had an idea for and hammered out. Happy Birthday Chihaya!

Haruka slowed to a stop, glancing across and out the passenger side window at the the long concrete and glass terminal. She saw one of the doors open as someone walked through, a woman with long hair, wearing a dark jacket and carrying a large bag.

"Oh, I was just in time!", she muttered to herself, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door, shivering a little in the crisp night air and wrapping her scarf tighter. She walked around her car to the curb. The woman glanced around, before briskly walking towards and boarding a waiting bus. "Hah... Guess not, huh?". She looked up at the winter sky, speckled with only a few clouds, the blinking lights of a plane on approach visible off in the distance and the quiet roar of turbines audible.

She looked down, seeing the doors open again and then Chihaya – for sure this time – walking through them. She waved, and Chihaya walked a little faster towards her, quickly opening the back of the car and carefully setting her bag down before closing it again.

Haruka gave her a quick hug. "Welcome back, Chihaya-chan!".

Chihaya nodded, smiling. She looked tired, with faint, dark shadows under her eyes. "Mhm... Thank you Haruka". The two of them got in, and Haruka pulled away, thankful that there hadn't been many cars or buses behind her held up, and that Chihaya hadn't been too long.

"Ah, you really didn't need to do this for me, Haruka... I could've just taken the train, so...". Haruka sighed and chuckled a little. "Chihaya-chan, let me do things for you without you feeling like you're imposing for once."

"You look like you're exhausted--", she continued. "--Was the flight alright?".

"It was fine. The last day of recording just ran long... Actually, the Producer had to rebook it in the end."

"Oh, that's why you called and said you were getting in late?". Chihaya nodded. They came to a stop at the toll booth, a bit lonely and empty at this time of night, and Haruka rolled down her window to pay.

"How was Taiwan?", she asked as they pulled away, merging on to the expressway to Tokyo. "Hmm... It's warm, and the plum blossoms are really beautiful this time of year--". She paused, yawning. "--Sorry... Ah, I'm starting to learn Mandarin a bit more too."

They sat for a little while, Haruka quietly humming a tune and Chihaya joining in briefly, trailing off after a few moments.

"...Ah! I almost forgot, but--", Haruka said. "--Since I wasn't busy today I baked some cookies for us when we get home. I bought vanilla ice cream to go with them too."

Chihaya didn't answer, and Haruka noticed now the sound of her lightly snoring. She glanced to her left, for just a second, to see her laying back in her seat, eyes closed and a bit of a smile on her face. She looked happy to finally get some rest.

Haruka smiled, looking ahead at the road and humming again, picking her tune back up where she'd left off.


End file.
